1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog chew and more particularly pertains to edible dog chew.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most dogs enjoy chewing on things although preferences vary as to the hardness of the substances favored. Some dogs like to chew on very hard materials such as cow bones, wood, nylon or polyurethane, others prefer softer chews such as rawhide while still others favor freeze dried snacks. Some dogs, due to their age, may not be able to chew on the very hard substances. Young dogs have insufficiently developed teeth while old dogs may have diseased gums or may have lost some of their teeth.
Many indigestible objects are given to dogs as a chew and although the dogs may enjoy chewing thereon, the objects are often swallowed in whole or in part. Once swallowed, these objects or fragments thereof can have an adverse effect on the dogs digestion and can become impacted in the dog's intestinal tract with life-threatening consequences.
In an attempt to make certain edible chews more appealing to dogs, a wide variety of additives are incorporated in products that, apart from being low in nutritional value, do not comprise particularly healthy supplements to a dog's diet. Often times the chew's taste is enhanced in order to make the particular chew more appealing to dogs who are otherwise not drawn to its hardness or texture.
The prior art is replete with both edible and inedible chew formulations that incorporate a wide variety of additives to make a product more appealing to certain dogs. The prior art however fails to provide a dog chew that is wholly digestible, nutritious, and of texture or hardness individually tailorable to suit a wide variety of dogs' preferences or needs.